Time travel
There’s been quite a lot of time travel going on. Most consisting of using the frozen wheel, located underneath the Orchid station and the electromagnetic energy, harnessed at the Orchid. The first time travel incident happened shortly after flight 815 crashed onto the Island. Hellraiser had found out that Dharma was experimenting with the wheel, and left a plan for his second in command, Olicardus, to destroy it. The plan was never carried out, as Dharma continued with their experimentation. They trained a purple polar bear to turn the wheel, putting it off its axis. This caused all the people on the Island to time travel back a few days, to the time flight 815 crashed on the Island. Aldo was selected to sneak into the wheel chamber, and re-stabilised it, causing everyone to flash back to the right time. Aldo was exiled to Tunisia as a result of restabilising the wheel (he was also eaten by the purple polar bear there.) The second time travel incident occurred when PhoenixUK summoned a Terminator from the future, using the Orchid station. The third time travel trip happened when PhoenixUK tried to go back in time to save his mother, Claire, from becoming insane. He used the Orchid station, but because of the creation of a new monster from the Light (GrinningCloudy), his calculations were wrong and he ended up 2000 years to early. He met Smother and NickTitus in the past, and helped the natives build the wheel and the wheel chamber, in the hopes of getting back to the future. Hellraiser found a note from his son PhoenixUK that said he had ended up 2000 years wrong in his time travel trip. Hellraiser used his protector powers to time travel back, and gave him a calculator to help him finish the wheel. GrinningCloudy also found the note, and transformed into a DeLorean, and travelled back 2000 years, just in time to save Hellraiser and PhoenixUK from an evil bunny (which hitched a ride to the future.) The wheel was later finished, presumably by the natives. When the Wraith invaded the Island, PhoenixUK used an overload at the Orchid station, which caused everyone to flash into the future (except Hellraiser, 1foxi, GrinningCloudy, Ben'sUserNameIsStabby and SeanJackAsh.) In the future, the Island was deforested and deserted. PhoenixUK found Hellraiser's Bateman statue in ruins. Both 1foxi and SeanJackAsh had gone insane from being at ground zero and affected by the nuclear bomb/Island EM surge (the Island was nuked by DarthDesmond, but the electromagnetic energy negated some of the blasts.) 1foxi tried to commit suicide in human shape but was saved by Delphina with DHARMA Beer. Olicarudus was stalked by the future version of SeanJackAsh and tortured. Forced to cut his own eye out, Oli replaced it with a magic glass eye that can see into the past. Mistakenly thinking that in the future, the world seems to be depopulated, they decided to go back in time and stop this horrible future from happening. Using Oli's magic eye and the Lighthouse, PhoenixUK calculated how to jump back in time. Oli chose Amelia to turn the wheel, but she didn't do it quite right and everyone jumped to the wrong era. They realise they had jumped into the distant past - the Ice Age, roughly 20,000 BC. In the ice age, they encounter the first protector of the Island, and his weird pet, an evil bunny. The group found the Source, and has the first protector’s people help them excavate the cave. PhoenixUK, Oli and Delphina dig into the source and put the Cork in it, releasing an energy surge that sends them through time again. Unfortunately this is not as sophisticated as using the Orchid or the frozen wheel, so the time travel is erratic. They briefly emerge in the right timeframe in the present, long enough to rescue GrinningCloudy from being tortured by serious cat (who once was sky cat), but then jump to the distant past again - this time 800BC, when the Island has been invaded. In the 800’s BC, aliens - the Goa'uld - landed, and set up a Stargate to help them bring in new forces. Olicardus figured out how to speak ancient Egyptian and spoke to the Island natives descended from the ice age folk, and encouraged them to rebel against their alien masters. They forced the aliens through the Stargate, and would later bury it. By plugging the Stargate into the electromagnetic energy, the time travellers were able to travel back to the present AND stabilise themselves to prevent another time jump. The time travellers arrived back in the present - on the Jackface planet. When DarthDesmond imploded the Swan station, he was sent forward in time. He managed to acquire several nukes, which he brought back with him, as he time flashed back to the present. During the conflict with the First Evil, phoenix and hellraiser were sent out of the source cave into the past and met Jorge garcia, but were rescued by Jan the janitor and quantum leap. Jan again saved hellraiser when he died and passed into his sideways afterlife, and Jan entered the afterlife and brought Hellraiser back to the past into his body. What we have seen is that what happened, happened. Time travel does not change history but merely reinforces it.